


Never Enough

by jesuschristtakethewheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Smut, kiss, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuschristtakethewheel/pseuds/jesuschristtakethewheel
Summary: Royal AU where Natasha is a handmaiden and you are a princess. You were sent away from your home to marry a King who you didn't love. Along the way, you start to fall for your handmaiden. Will you follow your heart to be together in the end or will you accept your fate with your soon-to-be husband?
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I wrote! I originally posted it on tumblr (come talk to me at @jesuschristtakethewheel on tumblr). Tell me what you think! :) Thank you for reading!

You were royalty, a princess who had two older sisters and one elder brother. You were told throughout your life that you were a disappointment and your parents had hoped for another son to help your brother rule the country. The public adored your siblings, but you were always the forgotten child. 

When you finally turned 18, instead of being given a celebration like your siblings, you were told who you would marry to keep alliances strong with your country’s allies. You had been betrothed for years to an old king whose wife had passed away without bearing him any heirs. Apparently, you were nothing more than a bargaining chip. Although you knew it was inevitable, you were still hurt at how your parents thought your only use was to keep a man happy by giving him children. You were so much more than that….right? Before you left to process the new information, your father had one more thing to say.

“You are leaving tomorrow. At dawn.” 

And with that, you were dismissed. You curtsied and fled the room, unworthy of a goodbye from your father. As you slowly walked through the hallways back to your quarters, you took notice of all the people and places that had given you happiness during your stay and teared up at the thought of never seeing your family or your friends again.

The carriage ride to your new castle was filled with tears and anger as you watched the scenery of your hometown disappear behind you. None of your siblings had come to say goodbye, and that hurt you the most. How could they be your family but leave you alone when you needed them the most? You couldn’t do this alone, but you were alone. You knew the dangers of being a woman and the lack of free thought, and you knew that no one would be able to guide you through the journey that would await you. If you wanted to survive, you would need to keep your head down and obey orders in order to get out of this mess alive. 

You tried to dry your tears as you noticed the carriage drawing to a stop. You exited the carriage with the help of a beautiful red-haired woman. 

“I’ll be your handmaiden for the time being. If you follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” She accompanied you to the dwelling that seemed unfamiliar to you, but the comfort of another woman beside you seemed to make this situation less than scary. She stood in front of you, leading you down long passageways to your new quarters. When you arrived at the grand room, what you would have to call your own, you noticed your handmaiden about to leave. 

“Wait, what’s your name?” you asked.

“My name is Natasha, your highness,” she replied. With that, she left the room, leaving you with your thoughts, which were all focused on Natasha. You hoped you would get to know her a lot better soon. 

Hours later, Natasha returned with all of your belongings and announced the king would like to dine with you. You looked in your belongings for an appropriate dress to wear and chose a deep purple gown, asking Natasha to help you get ready to meet your fiancé. 

___________________________________________________________________

“King Charles, it is wonderful to see you again,” you greeted. Charles was already seated at the head of the table. You could tell he wasn’t making an effort to impress you at all as he had already started eating without waiting. You brushed your hair out of your face as you sat down.

Charles looked up from his plate. “I hope you don’t mind, my dear. The food was getting cold and I thought you hadn’t arrived yet.” It was glaringly obvious he was lying, but you reminded yourself to keep your head down. “Ah, have you made yourself comfortable yet? I cannot believe the wedding is only a week away. Time flies by fast.” You couldn’t believe it. No one had mentioned that you only had a week to get used to the idea that this fat, balding creep would be your wedded husband. 

“I cannot wait,” you replied, while thinking the exact opposite.

You stared at your plate, trying to think of something that would allow you to leave the awkward situation. “So… tell me more about yourself, Y/N,” Charles asked after a long pause. 

You didn’t want to answer his questions. Hoping to flee from his stares, you said, “I think it is getting a bit late and I had a long trip. If you don’t mind, I will be retiring to my room now.” He nodded and gestured for you to leave the table. As you stood, Natasha fell into line a few steps behind you and followed you to your room.

“Is there anything I can do to help, my lady?” Natasha asked. You didn’t know if she would tell the king, but you needed someone to talk to, and you really hoped it could be her.

“Actually, yes there is something,” you paused, sitting down. “Can I ask for your word that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone, including the king?”

A moment passed. “I give you my word. You can tell me anything.” As Natasha promised, she started to undo the braids in your hair.

“I don’t know if I can do this. I can’t throw away my life for a man who is more interested in his dinner than who I am.” Once you started, speaking you couldn’t stop. The words spilled from you like waves on the beach — uncontrollable. “He will expect heirs from me but I do not want to marry him, let alone have his children.” Natasha began rubbing small circles on your back, sitting down next to you and moving your head on her shoulders.

“It will all work out in the end, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now. Just breathe. I’ll help you through everything. I promise,” Natasha replied. Hearing her promise to you made you hold back tears. You couldn’t believe that a handmaiden you had known for less than a day cared more about you than your family. You turned to face her with wet eyes.

“You promise?” your voice cracked a little.

“I promise,” she repeated.


	2. Never Enough Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before your wedding and, understandably, you're all nerves. Natasha tries to get you to relax and things might get a little intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate all comments and kudos :)

You and Natasha continued to spend a lot of time together while preparing for your wedding to the king. On the day before the wedding, Natasha came up to you while you were pacing around the room and biting your nails. She turned you around to face her and gave you a hug.

“I have a surprise for you,” she started, pulling away from you. Although it was quite pathetic, you couldn’t help but miss her embrace as she stepped back. “Come on, I’ll help you get dressed.” You were quite confused by the lack of information, but you trusted Natasha.

After getting you ready, Natasha led you into a carriage with cloth covering both windows. As Natasha sat down across from you, you noticed that there was a small slit in the cloth on the window. The light streaming through the cloth projected a rainbow onto the top half of Natasha’s face, highlighting her features and making her green eyes seem so vibrant. Natasha had brought a book for you to read, and although you had it open, you couldn’t focus on anything but Natasha’s beauty. 

“My Lady?” Natasha called. 

“You don’t have to be so formal around me, Natasha. Just call me Y/N,” you replied.

Natasha nodded. “You can call me Nat. I just wanted to let you know that we’re here, Y/N.” You shivered and it had absolutely nothing to do with the weather outside. 

You stepped out of the carriage and looked around. It didn’t seem to be anything special, just grassy hills that seemed to go on for miles. It was barren, no beauty in the trees and the weather was somber, almost as if it reflected your mood. You turned to look for Nat, and found her at the base of the hill in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going?” you asked. You had no idea what was happening, but you started to follow her, hoping she would answer you.

“You’ll see,” she replied cryptically. This adventure was not helping you relax. You climbed up the hill behind Nat, grumbling to yourself about having to climb in a dress. When Nat suddenly stopped, you crashed into her and almost fell back down, but you were able to steady yourself. Peeking out from behind Nat, you took in the sights and finally understood why she had brought you here.

You were overlooking the ocean. This was your first time ever seeing it in person after hearing about it in your father’s stories about his great adventures. You had told Nat once that you had never seen the ocean since the palace you lived in was in the middle of the land where it would take a great excuse to journey to another part of the world just to see the bright blue waters before your very eyes. The hill allowed you to overlook the ocean and you were perched at the very top. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from the gentle waves crashing on the beach or get enough of the slight salty smell in the air. You could hear the waves colliding on the rocks near the shore and the squawks of the seagulls flying overhead.

After taking your fill of the sights, you stared at Natasha, who was sprawled on a red blanket next to a basket and looking right back at you. How could she be so kind to you, a person she had known for only a week? She had done so much for you and had managed to become an integral part of your life and she still continued to amaze you. You walked over to the blanket and sat down next to her. 

You and Nat laid on the blanket and talked for hours. “It’s getting quite late. Do you want to have dinner here or back at the palace?” Natasha asked.

“I want to stay here,” you responded, looking the other way as pink spread across your cheeks. “I really enjoy spending time with you.” Natasha smiled at you and opened the basket next to her. She brought out some food, put it neatly in front of you on the blanket, and handed you a plate with a sandwich on it. You ate in silence as you watched the clouds roll across the horizon. After putting your plate back into the basket, you couldn’t help but contemplate your impending wedding. “Everything’s going to change tomorrow, isn’t it.” You glanced sadly at the ground. You wouldn’t be able to do this with Nat ever again. It wouldn’t be proper. 

“Some things might change, but I will be by your side every step of the way. That won’t change,” Nat responded. Looking at the sunset reflecting off the ocean, you slowly moved your hand across the blanket until you could feel the heat radiating off Nat’s hand without touching her. 

After a small pause, you felt a hand clasp yours. You took a moment to savor how right it felt to hold her hand and then looked over to see Nat smiling at you. Slowly, to let her back out of it if she wanted, you let your hand touch Natasha’s cheek and caress her jaw as you pulled her closer until your noses touched. “Say the word and I’ll stop,” you breathed. She didn’t stop, rather she closed the distance between you and pressed her lips to yours. 

Your heart skipped a beat. You leaned back to make sure this was real and then pulled Natasha towards you again, trying to show her all the feelings you held for her in a kiss. The kiss wasn’t perfect. How could it be? It was your first kiss. But it was magical even though your teeth clashed. It felt so right to kiss her and your worries and fears melted away, bringing you peace. However, your small bubble of happiness burst once you ran out of oxygen and had to draw back, causing your brain to run rampant. You were going to get married to the king the next day but you had fallen in love with your handmaiden. What had you done?


End file.
